My Lost Silver
by Moon13Dreams
Summary: Silver is missing and Kotone has gone in search of him, finding herself caught in a hidden world of nightmares she may never escape. Will she ever find Silver and make it out with her life? Elements taken out of Creepypasta "Lost Silver". T for morbid themes and some foul language. Please review and enjoy! c: -On hiatus for now, but hopefully not for much longer c:
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this story does get a little creepy at times and I'm going to try to make it a little morbid as the Creepypasta "Lost Silver" so please bare with me c:

Also, so I'm going to do what I did with a different story on this sight. With that story, I had went back and edited the chapters I had posted very early on. I'm going to be doing the same thing with this story before continuing it in hopes that I have some kind of miracle happen, such as a great plot idea hit me or something else that will help get the ball rolling on this fic again.

To those who have read this before and are rereading this for whatever reason, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to have this go untouched for such a long period of time, which truly killed me every time I looked at my account, but I got so absorbed in a different one of my stories that all of my energy went to that instead of spreading out between all the ones I had posted at the time (plus one that I had begun to write with a friend :P Sorry Sarah! DX).

Anyway, I promise that will be working more on my other stories as well as the one I went crazy on. What is this time/energy consuming fic anyway? It's a Legend of Zelda fanfics called "The Other Hero of Time" so anyone how coincidently liked Zelda, why don't you check it out? I put a lot of work into it (which I hope shines through) if you want to kind of see what I'm talking about? I guess it's kind of hard since you're not me, but oh well…

Well, now that you guys know what's going on with this fic, I hope you will continue to support it and be patient with me. Trust me, I really hate making you guys wait for an update just as much as you guys do; in fact, I hate making you guys wait more than I hate waiting for an update from the stories I follow/favorite.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Please read and rate/comment, I'd really love to hear what you have to say!

* * *

My Lost Silver

Chapter 1

Sitting on the edge of the fountain at the far west side of town, I watch the sun sink into the horizon far ahead of me, my hope beginning to die down with it. It's been over an hour since he said he would meet with me here. I should've known it was too good to be true the moment that I picked up my Pokégear, but I was still so optimistic, hurrying here as fast as I could from Vermillion City even though I was about to sail back to Johto.

Though, I admit I thought it was strange since he was the one to contact me on the Pokégear for once. Even stranger was that he wanted to meet me at Celadon City immediately, as apposed to somewhere like Dragon's Den where he's been known to spend a good majority of his time training there. He seemed to be in a hurry and sounded anxious, too. It was unlike him to be anything other than cool, calm, and collected. He's even gotten his temper under control since the start of our encounters and he's much kinder, but still so distant.

_I'm so stupid…_ I stand with a bitter smile, my Quilava, Quil, waits patiently at my feet. I look around one last time, stupidly imagining him running in or something else romantic, but I know that's not like him at all. If I were to trip, he would be more likely to tell me to pick myself up rather than help me up. _To think I thought he was going to say he liked me… I really need to keep my head out of the clouds._

"Quil…" He huddles to my leg. I know that he can sense my immense disappointment.

I smile as I pick him up, hugging his warm little body with a slight squeeze. "Thank you. I'll be fine."

Figuring I better start heading towards Saffron before there're no more trains heading to Kanto for the day, I make my way east through the overly crowded streets of people. It's not too long until the streetlamps begin to be lit and the evening crowd rolls in, heading out to dinner or to gamble and such. It's always the same thing in Celadon, so it surprises me that in all the times I've visited, these crowds never thin even the slightest bit. Then again, new tourists come along everyday from all over the world for Celadon's classic major attractions.

Despite my random thoughts and all these people around me smiling, my depressing mindset continues to loom overhead. Every few seconds, another couple strolls by hand in hand and laughing together looking like they're having the time of their lives. I find myself envious of their happiness; wishing that I had something like that, too. I was really looking forward to meet him for a reason other than to battle. I finally mustered up the courage and was set on telling him how I felt as soon as I saw him, but I suppose that would have to wait for another day like it always does.

_I'm beginning to lose hope in being able to tell him just how I feel, though I guess I've always known that it was farfetched._ I finally get within sight of the Pokémon Center, notifying me that Route 7 is soon to be reached. _He's always been distant from everyone. To imagine that he could've taken an interest in me…_

"Quil, Quilava!" Quil yips with a frown, looking directly in front of us.

I gasp as I look to where Quil is looking, seeing his red silhouette in the crowd walking towards Route 7. There's no way it could be anyone else than him. I can recognize that hair and that darkly colored outfit anywhere. I smile widely with glee and excitement, trying to push my way through the people towards him. "Silver!"

He apparently doesn't seem to hear me, continuing elegantly through the mass of people as if it was like a dance. With the passing of a few groups of people, I lose sight of the red figure. Determined by stubbornness to catch up to him, I manage to make my way into the Pokémon Center, hoping he entered it as well. With disappointment, I don't see him; but instead I see my childhood friend, Gold, at the front desk with a Pichu hanging off his shoulder.

I bolt strait over to him with urgency ruling my voice. "Gold!"

"Ah! Kotone, where'd you come from?" He jumps from my sudden outburst, his face painted a bright shade of darkish pink. "What's wrong? You seem… uh, frazzled."

"You haven't… seen Silver… have you?" I sputter trying to catch my breath. Quil licks my cheek as my pants slowly become slower, calmer breaths.

He looks at me weirdly, as if I have a Spinarak on my face, then places his hand on my forehead. "Are you alright? You don't seem to be running a fever…"

"I'm serious!" I growl, not having any patience for his games at the moment. All I can think is that I need to catch up with Silver before I lose track of him again. Knowing him, there's not telling whether the next time I'll see him is tomorrow or next month. "Have you seen Silver?!"

"Kotone, you better sit down." He takes me by the wrist with a sympathetic look on his face. I snap my hand away, confused and afraid of the look in his eyes; as if there's something very wrong with me. He holds out his hand slowly, looking at me with a kind, pleading glimmer in his shining eyes. "Please, Kotone. I'm starting to worry about you."

"What is there to worry about? I'm fine." I stare at him defensively, clutching Quil tightly. _What's going on?_

"Come on." Gold nudges his hand a little closer, still staring at me with those sad eyes. "Please."

"Quil." He yips up at me. I look down at him, seeing the trust in his eyes. He has an instinct that tells him who he can trust and often uses that to assist me when I don't know what to do. Right now, it looks like this is one of those times where I need to go with what he thinks.

I nod and hesitantly take Gold's hand. He smiles gently, beginning to lead me to a corner of the Pokémon Center where there's a table surrounded by a couple blue chairs and benches. I sit down across from him as he takes out a can lemonade from his bag and hands it to me. I stare at it and then back at him before opening the cold can. I take a slow sip, still confused on what exactly is going on.

He takes in a deep breath before looking me in the eye. "Kotone, there's something you need to know about Silver…"

I clench the can and nod slowly, fearing the worst. _He knew, didn't he? He set this up to reject me. I knew it was too good to be true! I just knew it! I really am a fool! The biggest fool in all—_

"Silver has been missing for a week." He looks at me sadly as I start to process the words he just spoke as if they were of an ancient tongue. I can feel my heart beginning to tense up in my chest. "Actually, a little more than that…"

My muscles freeze, tense and in shock, with my blood chilling to an icy cold state as I stare at my friend with wide eyes. I don't want to say that he's lying to me, especially with that look in his eyes, but I know what saw. I have the call on the Pokégear to prove it. That _was _Silver. I just know it. I immediately push the thought out of my mind, coming up with something, anything to make sense of this.

"What do you mean missing?" I laugh nervously. I know this has to be a bad joke; a really sick, warped bad joke. "You know he's not one to tell anyone exactly where he's going or anything. He can go month at a time without being heard from. You must be mistaken."

"No. I'm not." His voice is grave and foreboding, chilling me to the bone. It makes my heart and mind race ore in a rapid panic.

"H-How do you know?!" I sputter, scared of the look in his eyes; scared of him being right. I find myself frightened by him for the first time in my entire fifteen years.

"I saw it happen with my own eyes, Kotone! He disappeared into thin air right in front of me…" He sighs and looks away from me. I can't say anything, the adrenaline from fear starting to pour into my system. "Something took him away when we were in Lavender Town. Everyone's been looking for him; the police did a full investigation, but they came up empty handed. He's gone."

I stare at him, not wanting to believe what he's saying, but he's never lied to me before. He wouldn't start lying to me now, especially about something like this. I can't control myself as tears start to come to my eyes. _It can't be… It just can't!_

His hand touches my shoulder. "Kotone, I—"

"I need some space…" I stand, Quil climbing up to my other shoulder. I don't want to hear his condolences. All I want is to be left alone; I want this all to be a lie and find Silver safe and sound somewhere.

He says nothing as I quickly pass him, a chill sparking between us for a slight moment before I move through the abnormally crowded Pokémon Center. It couldn't bee any sooner that I reach that pair of electronically sliding doors and feel the cool summer air kiss my exposed skin. For a long time, I just stand there with the false hope that Silver will come running through the crowd to snicker that I took Gold's joke so seriously. When so such thing occurs, I begin to wonder out of the city, not really willing to see anyone or speak to anyone. Well, anyone except Silver.

I relive every encounter we've ever had from our first to what might've been our last in my mind as I slowly move further and further from the Pokémon Center. Every memory of looking into his beautiful silver eyes feels like a poison dipped dagger in my heart, stabbing a thousand times over. Those eyes that always gave me hope and happiness are now the eyes that are giving me so much grief and pain.

_Why? It doesn't make sense… What's happened to you, Silver? You can't really be gone. You contacted me; you called me. I even saw you in the crowd. I know your voice. I wouldn't mistake your handsome figure for any other… There's no way I could. I know you too well to do that._

"Quil?" Quil licks my cheek, snapping me out of my thick daze. I pet him and realize that I'm not in Celadon anymore, but at the west entrance of Saffron. Finding my cheeks wet, I wipe them quickly of their tears before someone comes around to see me like this; the last thing I need is someone to probe at the reason for my tears. He licks my cheek again. "Quil…"

I pull out a small smile for my little worried friend and scratch him behind the ear, his favorite place to get scratched. "I'll be fine. Let's head home or something…"

"Lava…" He nuzzles my cheek affectionately, doing all he can to comfort me as he always tries to. I'm very thankful that I can make such strong bonds with my Pokémon, especially Quil; he's always been there for me no matter what the case.

He knows better than anyone else of how much I care about him since I always keep him out of his Poké Ball. I would always talk to him as we would travel through the twisted routes of Johto and Kanto and he never minds my venting. He would always kindly listen and console with me. I share a bond with Quil stronger than with any other of my other Pokémon. He knows me better than anyone else in the world and is my best friend.

I smile again and let my hand rest on his head for a moment. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Though, I know he doesn't believe me, he makes no sign to argue, probably from it becoming later at night and beginning to give in to his need for sleep. I walk north towards Saffron Station in hope that it isn't too late to catch a train to Goldenrod City. If I can manage that, from there, it would be a short way home to my bed so that I could curl up and properly cry to my heart's content, which is probably going to be more than a couple days at least; ever since I was a child, I had always had tendency to cry endlessly. I've gotten better over the years, but every now and then I still need to let the tears flow. My mother probably wouldn't understand why I'd be so upset, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind my stay. Then again, she would constantly check up on me as if I was five. I really don't feel like facing something like that and needing to explain myself at the moment. _Maybe I should stay at my Safari. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone bothering me._

Jumping out of my thoughts before I smack right into a light post, I find it more relaxing here than in it's neighboring city with there being less people roaming about. Normally I wouldn't mind there being so many people, but now wasn't the time. Being in any sort of crowd means seeing happy couples, which I'm not in the mood for dealing with either. Actually, I'm not in the mood for dealing with much of anything right now.

It doesn't take long for me to reach the brightly lit up station and the small crowd in it. I don't doubt that it's the crowd beginning to for the last train to Goldenrod as I enter the brightly lit up building. I make my way to the counter, finding a spot in the twenty person line. I try to avert my eyes from anyone else's, not wanting others to see how heartbroken I truly am. Someone would want to know why and pester me with questions. Someone would ask me something that will stab me right through the heart cause me to break down in front of all these strangers. I can't let that happen. In fact, I won't let it. I have to be stronger than that, at least for now. Once the train ride is over and I leave the wondering eyes of others, I'll be home free to wallow in my sorrow as much as I want.

"Qui-Quil!" Quil yips urgently to my right.

I snap in the direction to see the same redheaded figure as before walking past, heading out of the station. I shoot after him out of the station and to the street, overjoyed that he isn't gone after all and that I'm not crazy for seeing him earlier. "Silver, wait up!"

He turns to look at me for a moment, and then continues to head east down the street. That's the moment that I realize that there's something eerily different about him. The look in his eyes aren't the same beautiful ones as before; these are dark and barren. His limbs aren't moving as he travels.

_Silver…_ I follow him though heavy tears try to fall from my eyes. I know something isn't right, but I have to find out what. If I don't, I might as well be as good as dead. "Silver! Slow down!"

He doesn't reply nor turn back to acknowledge that I've said anything, but I didn't expect him to either. He just continues around the outskirts of Saffron to Route 8, not slowing down or stopping even once along the way. I pursue after him through the route, determined to not lose him this time.

I take notice in the full moon that lingers ahead of us and a memory of a story my mother told me as a child is resurrected in my mind. She told me of how the full moon causes not only ghost Pokémon to be more active, but the spirits of the deceased as well. That only makes the grave feeling in my heart stronger and making my chest feel heavy. _If something like that happened…_

I shake the thought as far away as possible as I focus on keeping up with his abnormally fast apparition, yet that morbid thought stubbornly continues to linger in the back of my mind. The possibility for that not to be true is strong enough for me to push on without fear, though I probably should be. Nothing good ever came of the kid who followed the ghosts in the story books… who says something good will come of this now?

With Lavender Town in sight and Silver almost within reach, I find it way too late to turn back now. It would haunt me for the rest of my life if I never found to what happened to him. The image of Silver floating towards that bright full moon would continue to visit me in my sleep, etched in my mind for the rest of eternity. There's no way I could live with that panging regret for the rest of time.

I follow him into the dark, barren streets of Lavender. Lit only by the light of the moon, it makes this small town seem even creepier than it has ever seemed before; it reminds me of something my friend Blue said about this town not too long ago. He said that a few years ago, back before the Radio Tower was built, this town used to have a tower where many people buried their deceased Pokémon; a tower that seemed to reach past the clouds. He told me that very strange and scary things used to happen here, such as the ghosts of Pokémon seen wondering around and they only increased when the tower was demolished to build the Radio Tower. The activity escalated for a while until Mr. Fuji constructed a new memorial for the Pokémon who had passed, the House of Memories. This building obviously isn't as tall or creepy as Blue had described, but he said that it still has graves of all the Pokémon who were laid to rest in the tower in hidden caverns below the building that only Mr. Fuji is permitted in. I never believed that there were underground caverns or whatever, but now I'm beginning to wonder just how true his story is.

_Maybe he wondered into those supposed caverns? No, how would he be here at the same time… right? I mean, if this thing really is him; or at least a part of him._ I try to put this mysterious puzzle together in my mind as I follow the fading being that glides so elegantly towards the southeast side of town, waving his way through the dimly lit streets, towards the House of Memories. Seeing him enter that gloomy building sends a chill down my spine. _This doesn't look good… well, following a spectrum didn't look to good before either…_

I follow him to the entrance of the building, finding it odd that the front door is open at such a late hour, unless Mr. Fuji is up and tending to the graves. I look at my Pokégear to see that it's a little after eleven now, much too late for even Mr. Fuji to be up, paying his respects as he always seems to be doing. As soon as I step into the door, the little device shuts off. I look at it for a moment, thinking that the batteries must've died and I'll have to charge them when I get home, but it confuses me. I don't recall this ever happening before. _When was the last time that they had died? I don't think the batteries have even been shot before…_

I look up from my Poké Gear to see Silver staying in the back corner, staring directly at me with those blank eyes. His aura isn't changed by the hue of the candles spread around the area. That only makes my heart beat with more and more fear in each beat. "Leave… Hurry."

"Why? I just found you." I answer him with a slightly confused smile beginning to form, though I'm not so sure that this is him anymore. That voice is too emotionless and grim; that aura is too dark; and those eyes… their so drained. They're all different. They're all not Silver. _He's_ not Silver.

"Leave." He's unfazed, holding the same morbid tone. "Turn back now."

"What's going on? Why have you led me hear and then tell me to go away?" I frown with Quil beginning to growl, flames beginning combust on his forehead. Now I know that we're in danger, but I can't go back. Not when I'm this close. It's too late to give up now.

"Turn back now."

I glare at him, tired of this game. "Where is Silver?"

"Turn ba—"

"Shut up! I'm tired of your games!" I yell, not caring if anyone in the houses around this place are woken up. "Where is he?!"

He says nothing to me, disappearing completely into the shadows of the night. I run over to the corner in anger and fear boiling in my veins, my heart pounding like a drum. I yell up into the air, soaking each and every word with my frustration. "I want answers and I'm not going to _leave_ without them! Where is Silver?!"

All of a sudden, I feel sick and dizzy, beginning to wobble around in place. I can feel myself sinking, but I can't tell if it's reality or just my mind playing tricks on me. Quil is the same way, pale and woozy. He's becoming heavier and heavier on my shoulder, as if gravity intensified ten fold.

My heart leaps into my throat as we suddenly plummet down with the floor seeming to be nonexistent anymore. Though as sick as I feel, I take Quil and squeeze him tightly in my arms so we won't be separated. I can feel the shadows slowly overtake my entire being as we fall deeper and deeper into the overbearing darkness. I curse myself in my mind for being so curious and obsessed. Now that has put not only me, but Quil in danger too. How reckless…

_It looks like I'm going to get my answers after all…_


	2. Chapter 2

Finally have the next chapter up! I just want to say thank you to the people who have commented and followed this story. c: It really made my day when I went to check up on my story since I've been working super hard on this.

Thanks so much!

On a more recent note, I don't think there's much that I can say about this chapter… Having written this and edited it more times than I can count, I guess this is one of my favorite chapters to write so far. Why? I guess it would have to be because I had the free rein of interpreting a lot of the elements of the original creepypasta while incorporating my story into it. I also watched a youtube vid with someone playing through it and he was really entertaining to watch.

Disclaimer! Disclaimer! I guess I should say this now before we get too much further into this story that I have _never_ actually played through the glitched game. I have read about the game play through it nearly a thousand times over, watched just about every video on you tube about it, and even read a couple fanfics a while back. I can promise you though that I can't really remember what fics I read nor can I even _vaguely _recall anything that happened in them (I think one of them was a dream sequence or something?), so every element in this fic is conjured up of my own interpretation (cause I really take people who basically steal ideas from others, you know? I think it's just plain wrong).

_Anyway_ (if I can ever manage to stop ranting about the most random of things), I hope the editing I'm doing pleases everyone. I really do work hard on trying to make everything I write the best it can be, so any tips, pointers, suggestions, or good critiquing of any kind would really be helpful! I'd hate it if I did something stupid, like forgot to include something really important in the creepypasta (especially since this is my favorite one), and let it go unnoticed and/or uncorrected.

Getting back to the story you intended on reading in the first place, I hope you enjoy!

Please read and rate/comment, I'd really love to hear what you have to say!

* * *

My Lost Silver

Chapter 2

My head hurts. It's pounding fast and hard, the blood in my body feeling as thick as soup as it moves intolerably slow through the veins. It make's my muscles hurt, too, but I push through it, not wanting my hold on Quil to falter for even a second. He's yelling a distant and foreign yell, as if he's miles away from me. I would be, too, but I've focused all my energy into my hold on him to have any strength left over to scream.

I can feel my consciousness fading; my will slipping away with each passing second. I find there nothing I can do to stop from giving in to this compelling darkness that has abducted me. It's choking my body and soul into surrendering to its demonic rule.

Each breath I take in is like breathing in a thick cloud of icy shadows, bitter scratching at my lungs within my chest with each slow intake. My body is numb from the wicked cold battering at my skin. Even Quil's normally warm body isn't doing anything to warm me. I can't feel his heat, nor any other, at all. I imagine this is what Silver felt when he disappeared. This phantom that's swallowing me must've done the same to him. I can't even feel my tears fall down my cheeks as I cry for him.

All of a sudden, it all stops. The freezing, the suffocating, the screaming… everything. Everything has stopped progressing, but it hasn't backed away. I can still feel them looming within me; beginning to soak into my very being, yet making no sign to further their intrusion. It's as if someone has hit the "pause" button on my life and all I can do is wait for them to hit "play".

Nothing happens for a long time. It feels as if I've turned into motionless statue, fated to linger here for the rest of eternity. In my helplessness, I begin to wonder if I'll ever see my friends again. I'm sure Gold will miss me, along with my more recent friends, Red and Blue. My mother is probably going to spend weeks crying in front of a picture of me as a child holding my very first Pokémon in my harms happily. It was Quil as a Cyndaquil in his egg when I was only seven years old.

I still remember the day that he hatched vividly. I was in my room, huddling with my egg before dinner. I was wishing that it would hatch soon so I could play with the previously mysterious resident within the egg and then it started to glow. At first it was faint and soft, but it soon grew to be blinding. When I was able to open my eyes, I had a little Cyndaquil in my arms. I decided to name him Quil out of cuteness and he didn't mind. He was just as happy to see and meet me as I was to see and meet him, though I didn't realize how I knew back then.

Somehow, we've always been able to tell what the other was thinking or feeling out of instinct. Even now being frozen, I can tell just how frightened he is and I try to sooth his nerves with my thoughts. He does calm a bit, but fear is still on him as if embedded in his thin fur.

In an instance, it feels as if someone is standing close behind me, but I can't turn back to see who it is. Then again, part of me doesn't want to find out. I settle with the fact that I can't move and just wait for the worst.

"Turn back…" A malevolent voice whispers in my ear, similar to that phantom of Silver, but different; darker and distorted. The second time, it seems to be much closer than it was before and seems to be mocking me. "Turn back _now_."

Each repetition of the statement makes me feel as if something is pushing down on me with more and more weight. I can't even breath anymore, it's that suffocating. It feels as if the darkness is cloaked around me in a thick veil. It's like something is trying to overtake my body and soul.

The same dark voice whispers menacingly in my ear, as if they're right there, hovering over my shoulder, "It's too late to turn back now…"

And then it stops, or rather, begins. I plummet as I did before, but this time there's no screaming, though I can clearly see Quil wailing in my arms. Then our surroundings begin to change. The thick darkness begins to fade into an even more powerful red, as if the area was painted with fresh blood.

I begin to hear my own blood curdling scream echo around us. At first soft, but increasingly louder to an overbearing volume. I try to stop it, but I soon recognize that it _isn't_ my scream. I'm not even breathing as I fall deeper into this Hell hole. It's then that I finally give in to the dark.

- / ~ / ~ / ~ / -

"Quil! Quil!" I can hear Quil's frighten yips and snap up, my heart pounding from being startled so suddenly. He tackles me, rubbing his cheek against mine, soaking it with his tears. "Quilava!"

"Shh… It's alright." I hug him softly, trying to sooth as much as the fear out of him as I can. "Don't worry, I'm here."

For a moment I don't know why he's so scared nor do I know where we are. Everything is still so hazy. I don't remember much after entering Lavender Town. I can't recall why I was even in that desolate little town in the first place. Wasn't I heading home?

I look around, only seeing red walls. _Blood_ red walls. That makes me recall that fall from darkness to redness and that horrifying scream that is scarred into my mind. It chills me to the bone of how much hopelessness we felt as we went through that Hell. I hug Quil a little tighter as guilt begins to sweep over me. It's my fault he had to go through that. I know that I need to make it better and protect him from whatever demon that brought us here.

_We need to get out of here._ I stand wobbly, my muscles starting to recall how to move in unison. Quil stays firmly in my arms, still trembling like a leaf. I look around us, seeing that we're in the center of a very large, dimly lit red room. There doesn't appear to much else around us. Just distant red walls.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a staircase behind me to my right. I pet Quil soft and slow as I begin to walk towards the only exit I can find. "I'm sorry, Quil. I'll get you out of here. I promise."

He curls up against me, whining softly. I quicken my pace, stopping directly in front of the staircase. I debate whether I really should go down there or not, but I don't see any other option. It's either go and find out what's down there or stay here and wait for something to find us. I'd rather not stay in this room much longer, so it's down the stairs we go. I pause for a moment as I spot something engraved above the entryway. Just above it me is something written in an ancient writing, much like the ones in the Ruins of Alph. Since I spent some time doing my own research in the ruins, I can read this writing quite easily, but what I see etched in the frame around the exit disturbs me.

"R. E. L. I. V. E." I spell the word hesitantly out, the echo of my own hushed voice startling me. Taking a closer look, the word 'relive' is repeated over and over around the frame of the staircase. I find it strange that a word like that would be etched here, but at the same time, it doesn't surprise me. I shouldn't expect anything here to be normal considering the mysterious way I got to wherever this is.

I shake the word from my mind and take a step down the cold stone staircase. Each step is more rough and rugged than the last, the ground crumbling slightly each time any weight is put on them. If I'm not careful, I could easily slip and knock myself out on these stairs. Quil's whines are enough to make me attentively careful with each time I settle my foot on the ground. I can't stand having him as scared as he is now.

After advancing a certain distance, it would seem to get darker and darker around me. Not the kind of darkness that continues to faze darker, this is much stranger than that. It's as if something is watching me, counting every step I take and with every so many steps, they click the dial one notch lower towards complete darkness. It sends a chill up my spine, but I have to continue on no matter how creepy it gets, even if I don't want to, and I _really_ don't want to.

Honestly, I want to curl up in a ball and wish it all away. Cry, tap my heels together and wish I was home again like in that old story; that's all I want to do. I'm scared to the bone, not knowing where in the world I am, though I'm not sure if I'm even on Earth anymore. It seems as if I stepped right into a morbid nightmare. It crosses my mind that this could all be a dream, but I have to disregard it immediately. That plummet was way too real to be even one of the worst kinds of nightmares.

I'm shocked out of my thoughts by seeing Silver's faint outline at the end of the staircase, even though it's almost too dark to see anything. I realize that it's that spectrum again, seeing that his body has that same aura around him as before and his limbs aren't moving as he advances before me. I frown, immediately stopping in my tracks. If I wanted to see Silver, I would want to see the real one. He stops as well, looking back at me for a moment. "Please…"

I stare at him for a moment, not knowing what I can say to him. Even if I did answer, he'd just mumble nonsense like he did before. He turns away from me again and starts down the stairs. I follow without any other option than to turn around and stay in that eerie red room. I know Quil wasn't comfortable in there, so proceeding further on this path is the only thing I can do. It's the only option that offers even a sliver of hope that I'll be able to find a way out of here.

Soon, I see a dimly lit exit ahead of us, though it's hard to see any kind of light in this suffocating darkness. My feet quicken, wanting to escape from this darkness continuing to grow around me. I step out of the dark staircase, not having to adjust my eyes too much to the next area. I recognize the area quickly a I have been here more times than I can count. I'm now deep within the caverns of Mount. Silver, causing me to furrow my brow in confusion. I know nothing here is as it seems, but I didn't expect to find myself somewhere I'm familiar with.

_Now how in the hell?_ I look back behind me, startled to see the passage I had just ventured slowly through is gone without a trace. It makes my heart leap into my throat. It isn't blocked up. I would've heard a noise of crumbling rocks if it had and I probably wouldn't be standing here if that happened. It's just gone, the cavern wall offering no evidence that there was even a path there in the first place. _This is just getting creepier and creepier by the moment…_

"Quil…" The scared little Pokémon in my arms grabs my attention. I cradle him like a baby, not knowing what else to do.

I look a head of us, recognizing this as a dead end of the labyrinth-like cavern and the entrance was close by, just a level below. I decide that it's either reach the top or head for the bottom, so I choose the latter of the two. There's no sound except for my footsteps as I travel, Quil's whines now hushed to an inaudible level. When I reach the near entrance of the cave, it takes me a moment something else strange. The water.

There's something about it that throws me off. It's the same color as any other time I come to Mount. Silver. A dark-ish blue. I stare down at it from the ledge with utmost curiosity. Seeing my reflection way down below, I can't help thinking that there's something wrong with it, but I'm too far away to tell. Then it hits me, as if I was attacked with a Blizzard attack from a formidable Jynx. The waterfall it's making any sound; it isn't even _moving_.

I drag my eyes away from the water, becoming used to these strange occurrences. Quil is too, not trembling as much, but I can still sense the fear in him. He knows that this place—wherever we truly are—isn't good. He knows that there's something dangerous and evil looming watching us, keeping track of every move we make. Somehow, as I try to push through, I have to keep that out of my own mind to keep Quil calm.

When the entrance is in sight, I face a dangerous dilemma. The usual exits to the snowy exterior of the mountain are blocked and there's no safe way to get down. I left my Snorlax at Professor Elm's Laboratory and none of the Pokémon I have on me know Rock Climb. I look at Quil, seeing the trust in his eyes. I nod and he climbs up onto my head, securing himself in place.

I take a deep breath before starting down the steep ledge. The rocks are cold, but sturdy, as long as I don't concentrate on my hands growing steadily numb with each rock I cling to. It makes me appreciate the hikers and rock climbers I see in the mountains all the time and the Pokémon who can use the move Rock Climb a bit more. I never knew it could be so difficult, but then again, I didn't expect it to be a walk in the park for me, especially without any climbing gear. Pokémon make it look so easy.

I take a deep breath when I reach the halfway point, stopping for a moment. All of a sudden, the rock holding my right foot gives out. Quil yelps out, clinging to my hat with his claws. I quickly find another rock to settle on while I try to calm my heart.

"Sorry… Just testing out gravity. Seems to be working correctly." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. Quil only groans at that. With a small smile, I say, "Hey, can't blame me fore trying."

Now that I've had my second near death experience of the day, I start to make my steady way down again, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. I have the strangest of feeling that the next time that happens, I won't be so lucky as to find more conveniently stable ground.

Eventually, my foot touches the stable floor of the cavern and I feel relief sink in me for a moment. Quil makes his way back to my shoulder where he takes comfort in resting his head on my neck. I smile, petting him. "Don't worry, we're almost out of the cave. We'll be out of here soon."

"Quil." I hear the hope in his little voice, making me feel a little better.

_Now to find out what the next oddity lays ahead of us…_ I breath, taking a step towards the exit. Each step is faster than the last before I'm nearly at a sprint, wanting to get out of this cave before something happens. I don't know what it could be, but I just had the moment of fear surge through me and I don't plan to stick around and find out.

I burst out into the open, feeling thankful that I've escaped from that relatively unscathed, but I'm still not sure where I am. Looking around, it seems to be the exterior of Mount. Silver, but it's different. Everything is in ruins. I can't even tell if the Pokémon Center still stands; there's a large pile of rumble between me and the possible area of the building.

There's something else, too. Quil and I seem to be the only source of any color, even pure blacks and whites. Everything around us, even the mountain itself, are varying shades of grey. Strange considering that the interior of the mountain still bears its normal colors.

"Where…?" I start to say as I head down what's left of a path towards a lake. _This can't be real. It just can't…_

I stop when I see the hazed phantom of Silver about a meter or two before me. His eyes are still the same, but now I can see an emotion in them. Sadness? Pity? I can't tell. All I know is that this Silver is a fake and is leading me to Arceus knows where. I growl, tired of playing this game of 'find the spirit'. "Where have you taken me?"

He says nothing. He just stares, looking as if he's guilty of something. It's hard for me to look at him and imagine that the real Silver could ever look so innocent and childlike. He's always trying to act tough and be strong, while this Silver… this one isn't afraid to show his remorse. He just seems to be afraid of verbalizing it.

It's annoying that he seems to hardly be able to say anything to me, but as much as that irritates me, that look in his eyes makes me pity him. As we stare, I think of everything he's said to me. What little that he's verbalized really hasn't been too bad. The words weren't coarse. They all seemed kind and like… warnings?

He starts to turn away again and I reach out instinctively, as if I could stop him. "Please, don't go! I'm sorry! I don't mean to be harsh; I'm just scared…"

He stops and looks back at me, as if he wants to say something, but I don't expect him too. To my surprise, he replies, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I forgive you." I smile, taking a cautious step closer. I'm not quite sure what he's apologizing for, but if going along with it makes him stay here even a second longer, then I don't think I need to know why. "My name is Kotone. Can you tell me where we are?"

He looks away for a moment, seeming to be sadder than before. "You shouldn't have followed me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm… What can I say about this chapter? I mean, it's not bad, but… you guys just want to get to finding Silver, right? Huh, what's that? You want to know when she will (if she ever does :P )? You'll just have to read and find out! XD lolz

I won't keep you for too much longer so here's the usual message! I hope you enjoy!

Please read and rate/comment, I'd really love to hear what you have to say!

* * *

My Lost Silver

Chapter 3

"Wha-What do you mean?" I gulp, almost regretting asking. That look unsettles me with how grim and depressed it is. "I just want to get my friend back and leave."

He gives the silent treatment again, as if debating whether to speak or not. My heart beats faster with each slow, silent second that passes. He must know something that I don't; there's not other conclusion. Something grave. Something that he can't bare to speak of. But what? What could it be?

He begins fading again, becoming barely visible, but the hue of his silhouette clearly visible against the grey-ness of the area behind him. Panic begins to fill my mind as I reach out for him, not wanting to be alone again. "Wait! Please, don't leave!"

As his figure disappears, a sudden, high-pitched squeal of a creature reins above me. Quil and I look up, seeing a bird Pokémon diving down towards us. I duck and cover, the bird now recognizable as a Pidgeot lands where Silver used to stand; or rather, float. I stare at it, knowing that this isn't a normal Pidgeot, having no color except shades of grey decorating its figure. Its eyes harbor the only color on it. Red. _Blood_ red. The same morbid red as before, which seems to keep reappearing.

I step back from it, not trusting anything here that has anything to do with the color of blood. It stares, motioning for me to get on its back. I look at it, then down at Quil. He looks at me, then back at the Pidgeot. It's staring at me intently with its bloody red eyes and the longer I stare back at it, I begin to see something in them. Something similar to the spirit that had led me here.

I think it's that same sad, grieving feeling… the feeling of remorse. I realize it actually intends on helping me rather than do me harm. I begin to wonder if that phantom had called this creature to my aid. "You know where my friend is, don't you?"

It nods, bowing to me in a way to offer a ride. I nod, hoping I can truly trust this estrange Pokémon. It could either take me to Silver or to another desolate area where I'm stranded and at the will of whatever rules this estrange realm. I really hope that it's not the latter and I doubt that it is. A Pokémon's eyes don't lie.

I secure myself upon its broad back; my arms wrapped around its large feathered neck as its wings spread for take off. Without much warning, its large wings give a strong flap to lift us off the ground, sending out a brisk whirlwind around us. I'm almost knocked off with the wind currents rushing so strong and rapidly. Somehow I manage to stay on the mighty grey Pokémon's back, along with Quil.

We rise higher and higher up in the air, getting near the height of the peak of Mount. Silver. I look down at the surface below in horror. The world is shambled and painted with all shades of that ghastly grey. In some of the trees, I see small red glimmers for a single instant before they disappear, as if they never existed.

_What the hell is this place? _It begins to take off in the direction of Johto. I sigh with the irony. _I was heading here before Silver called me._

As that thought races through my mind, it makes me wonder who really called me. That phantom makes it seem as if it wasn't him, but who else could it be? My Poké Gear is still shot, so I can't even trace the call. I don't think I could even trace it here; who knows where in the world it would say it came from. It would probably just say that it never happened. But then who was it?

I begin to think back on the memory, imagining myself sitting at the Vermillion Harbor, waiting for the next ship; all I had to do was buy the ticket. It was warm, but it was about six and I had an hour wait for the last ship to come in. I was exhausted after traveling to Saffron to have a rematch with Sabrina. I had won again with my Pokémon's levels being so much higher than in our first match.

It was exciting and I know for a fact my Pokémon had fun. Yet, even having won this match, I was depressed. I had hoped to see Silver or at least talk to him. I tried to call him, but he never picked up and I didn't know why at the time. I wanted to see if he wanted to battle sometime soon. He always said he would if he wasn't training in Dragon's Den or preparing to face the Elite Four. Though, if he made it through the Elite Four, he would have to battle me since I'm the Johto and Kanto Champion, but that wasn't really what I wanted. I planned on the match just to be a reason to meet. All I really wanted was to talk to him face to face.

I wanted to meet him in Cherrygrove City, where we had our first battle. I would have told him that I needed to talk to him about something important. Then he would stand there patiently, his Feraligatr at his side who would be ready to test his skills against my Pokémon, especially Quil. Those two like to have a bit of a rivalry between them. Quil likes it because it helps him grow.

He'd be patient and confused, while I would be nervous and probably blushing like a Tomato Berry. I'd probably stutter and be indirect before blurting out what I wanted to say. Then I'd wait, either for my dreams to come true or fall apart at the seams.

Then I yelped, startled out of my daydream by the ringing of my Poké Gear that was hanging off my bag. I glimpsed at the name that appears whenever someone calls and had my heart flutter for a moment. It was Silver. Silver was calling me for the first time _ever_. I thought it was questionable, especially since he had never thought to call me before, but I excused it. I was wanting to talk to him anyway.

I answered, quickly composing myself. "Hey, what's up? I called you earlier, but you didn't pick up."

"Sorry, I must've not heard it." He said quickly; almost too quickly. When I thought of asking to meet with him, he said, "Will you meet me in Celadon? I need to talk to you."

"S-Sure!" I agreed without second thought, excited that this was going better than I had imagined. "I'm in Vermillion, so I'll be there in no time!"

He said nothing and just hung up. Now that I think back on it, his voice was too fast and that request was too abrupt, but I was too blind to realize it at the time. I just wanted to see him and tell him what I had been wanting to tell him for so long. I've had this feeling ever since I first met him, though I didn't know it at the time. As the years went on, the feeling only grew into something that pangs my chest whenever I think about him.

This same feeling is why I'm here. Why I went off to look for him. Why I can't bare to have anything happen to him. It's why it hurt so much to think that something has happened to him; to think that he's gone.

_Silver…_ I sigh innerly, the crumbled surface below fueling my disheartened stance on the situation. _Where in this world are you?_

"Quil quilava…" My little Pokémon licks my cheek, sensing my growing depression.

With a smile, I rub his cheek with mine, not wanting to lose my grip and fall to the hard ground speeding below. "Please, I'm fine. I'm just worried."

"Lav." He nods in agreement.

"He has to be somewhere out here." I say, staring at the once distinguished Dragon's Den in the distance as we fly past it, making my heart twinge to see it in rubbles. "I just hope he's okay…"

Quil bumps my head with a firm paw. "Quil quilava quil!"

I stare at him for a moment before a smile settles on my lips and a laugh bellows out, something I bet this world hasn't heard before. "You're right. He's a tough trainer. He can handle anything that's thrown at him."

He nods confidently, obviously happy to hear my laugh. It comforts him to hear it, especially now in a situation like this. "Quilava."

_At least, I hope he is… This world is so strange and gloomy… _The thought of something dreadful happening to Silver lingers in the back of my mind as I try to distract myself. I try to lose myself in the sound of the wind, but I can't completely. Thought of being enveloped by something, especially something I can't see, is unsettling at the moment. I don't want to fall into another pit of darkness.

The Pidgeot's feathers are soft, much like the Mareep's fleece. Soft enough to take a nap if I wasn't flying a few hundred thousand miles above the ground. It's enough to give me the comfort of home, encased by my warm blanket on a cool autumn's night. It weirdly reminds me of being a child, nurtured by the warmth of something much larger and powerful than myself. Odd how something so comforting could be found in a world so bizarre and grim.

I do grow tired of my distracting ways, wondering if we're traveling slower than normal or if it's just my impatience. Wondering how much longer I have to wait to find Silver. "Are we there yet?"

The Pidgeot coos softly, motioning ahead of us. I look over its shoulder, seeing Goldenrod City ahead of us, filled with distant twinkles of red, crawling around the active city. It sends a dagger of fear into my heart. I don't like how the inhabitances of this world have such strange glowing eyes that creep me out so much. Well, all except that phantom of Silver…

Why _are_ his eyes different? Why is he the only other thing here baring any color? It doesn't make sense, unless he really is… but he wouldn't act like that. He wouldn't have been so hesitant, would he? He's never acted like that as far as I know. Even when he was holding something back from me, he wasn't so childish in hiding it. _It doesn't make any sense…_

As we begin to close in on the bustling city, we start growing closer and closer to the ground. It takes me down to a backstreet where none of them had wondered, landing in the tight corners of an abandoned alleyway. It motions for me to get off with a small coo. With a nod, I hop steadily off, afraid to make any noise at all in this bleak stillness. It takes of slowly, not rising too high, but just high enough to scale the shortest building towards the south as if it didn't want to be seen.

I sigh, knowing that I'm alone again with Quil, who's now loosely hanging on my shoulder. It's comforting to have him with me, but I don't know if the next being from this place that I meet is going to be a friend or foe. I can't let anything harm Quil. I'd never forgive myself. I'm the one who got us in this mess, I'm the one who should get hurt if need be.

After a moment, he snaps towards the entrance of the alley. I turn as well, seeing the phantom again. My fear lessens a bit, becoming comfortable with this spirit popping up every so often. I'm starting to trust him.. I don't think he wants to hurt me. In fact, I sense quite the opposite from him. I actually think he wants to help me.

"What's going on?" I walk towards him with a hushed voice, each step I make is careful enough to not make a shuffled sound or tap. "Where are we?"

"Lost." He says at an equally low volume, looking at me with his sad eyes.

I stare at him for a moment perplexed and slightly amused by his answer. It's already quite obvious that I'm lost, hence why I asked. "What?"

"This world is called Lost; it's a world parallel to your own." He turns motioning me to follow him. "I shouldn't have lead you here."

"Why?" I narrow my eyes, now suspicious of what this phantom is hiding from me. As I wait for his answer, the grey stillness around us begins to get to me. It's repulsive that my world is so beautiful and its reflection is so… grim. So dead.

"The longer the stay, the less likely you'll be able to leave." His tone is very hushed, sending chills down my spine.

"What do you mean?" My mind is sent into a panic. I just want to get Silver and get out, I didn't plan on staying here any longer than that. In fact, I didn't plan on entering a completely different world, but here I am. "There has to be a way out, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten here in the first place."

"No one should ever find this world." He says, turning the corner to another abandoned street. "That's a mistake your friend made and now he's paying for it… You will, too, if you stick around here long enough."

His words send a shock of urgency through my body. I snap at him, "What's happening to Silver?! What have you done to him?!"

"I haven't done anything, this world has." He looks at me apologetically, and then looks around us. I look too, seeing nothing as he continues to start picking a lock of a door to what I recognize to be the Goldenrod Tunnel. "I wouldn't have done anything to him. We are reflections."

"Reflections?"

"Yes. This world is a skewed reflection of your own." He opens the door, allowing me in before him and I quickly shuffle in. "Before he entered this world, I had red eyes and was grey like everyone else; then I started to have color. That's when I realized he was here."

I watch as he shuts the door and relocks it smoothly, as if like clockwork. "What does that mean? You getting color…"

"That it has started." He begins to lead me down the familiar path.

"What has?" I ask confused.

"You'll see." He says quietly. "Come. I hid your friend here for his safety. He's not too far away."

_Silver!_ I gasp, knowing that I need to get to him fast, if not more urgently than before. "Please, show me the way."


	4. Chapter 4

So I've been reading your reviews religiously and I know that you guys are curious as to what's exactly going on with Silver. A few of you catching the subtle hints I've been seeding in the chapters prior to this. I just want to thank you for your support of this creepy tale. I love it when I see a new review posted and a new follow and/or favorite! I'm glad I can bring such happiness from a story like this c:

Now, I want to bestow upon you this next chapter c: I've been working especially hard to get to this point in my story, so I hope it succeeds your expectations!

As usual, I hope you enjoy!

Please read and rate/comment, I'd love to hear what you have to say!

* * *

My Lost Silver

Chapter 4

It's is dark, near pitch black. Silver's reflection leads the way, his hue the only source of light other than Quil's small flames on his back and forehead. From what I can see and feel with each step I carefully take, here's a small bit of scattered debris on the ground, but it's not as much as I would expect seeing how the rest of this world is in shambles. This place is surprisingly… normal compared to everything else I've seen of this world. More like a rundown building than completely demolished one or one that seems to be out of a grim painting like the ones outside.

This tunnel is unexpectedly in tact, the only hind of deterioration being what little I can see of the walls and some random spots on the floor. The walls are crumbling and cracked with grey paint, which is peeling in some places and nonexistent in others. The tiles on the ground are cracked, some missing and others hanging halfway out of where they're supposed to be. I almost trip on one of them, but I catch myself, not wanting to make a sound in this area where echoes can boom. I'm afraid of what would try to figure out the source of my sudden sound.

The reflection looks back at me, as if to make sure that I'm alright. He then leads me past the first counter, which is pushed halfway out with the wood splintering and pain peeling away, to the second one. He walks smoothly behind it and kneels down out of my distant view. I look around the counter to find him propping up some dirtied tiles very gently and slowly, revealing a hidden door. I suppose these are the same tiles that are missing in various areas of the floor. I find this incredibly clever thinking for a hidden door; it didn't even look like it could be anything more than a few shambled tiles when it was closed.

He motions me to go before him as he exposes the opening through the floor all the way. I do, carefully searching for the ground below before I let go of the ledge. He follows behind me, shutting the door to the cavity as he falls. Then he starts to lead me down the passage, much more well-kempt than the rest of the surface world and the Goldenrod Tunnel. This is something that must've been carefully hidden.

I now understand the reason for such a cleverly hidden door; it contains something very precious within. It must contain Silver. _He must've made sure that no one would find this without following him, like I am. But when did this place begin to exist?_

"Where is this place anyway?" I begin to pry. I've never seen or heard of this tunnel before when I visit the salon kiosk. Surely the boisterous stylist brothers would've blabbed to me about it in order to upstage the other. "This place doesn't exist in my world. At least not that I'm aware of."

"It didn't, but I had to hide your friend somewhere no one would find him."

"So you made this?" I look around what I can see of the area. It's not much, but it's a long and wide tunnel, longer than the Goldenrod Tunnel. _Amazing how someone can do all this in such a short period of time… Silver's only been gone a week or so._

"Of course." He turns to look at me, a sincere gleam in his eyes. Something of inner pride and heartfelt within them. "Eventually this will show up in your world, too. All it takes is for someone to discover it, but that won't be for a long time. I can assure you that."

I have a 'dot-dot-dot' moment in my head, trying to put together what he's just told me. "So you can see the future?"

"No. I went to your world and observed the shops." He explains with a door coming into view down the long hall, a small gleam of light coming through its cracks. "I chose the securest one based on the inhabitants. I can't have someone discover this while he's still here. It'd be disastrous."

"How?" I look at him questioningly, tilting my head to the side slightly. I'm curious with fear. _I already think this world to be dangerous; very dangerous. How much more dangerous can this place get?_

"Hopefully you won't find out." He says in a hushed voice as we reach the door, a light shining from under the door. It takes me a moment to realize that the light has color to it, still petrified by the strange colors of this world. As he takes the doorknob in hand, he looks at me. "I warn you, he's been through a lot. I can't guarantee you he's the same person you know."

I nod, not knowing what I'm supposed to say. All I can do is hope that the reflection is wrong and on the other side lies Silver as I've known him. The one who's shared many heated battles with me. The one who always seemed to randomly appear at just the right times. The one who've I've thought as more than just my friend. The one who's always been on my mind. I hope that on the other side of this door… is _my_ Sliver.

I take a deep breath as he opens the door and allows me entrance. There's not much to the room, but nonetheless I'm surprised at how normal it looks. It even bares normal color. A little lamp hanging from a hook on the ceiling with a bright flame illuminating the room, a tattered bed in the corner with sheets untouched, and a familiar redheaded boy with his face in his knees on the ground across from me. When I see him, I know why this room has color. Why his aura seems so drained though I'm standing at a distance from him. This room is taking it all away from him, his color and spirit; like a human battery. I want to cry, he looks so disheveled and broken. _Silver…_

Quil hops off my shoulder, quickly pattering towards him. He sniffs him for a moment before turning towards me with a wide, bright smile full of hope and happiness. Quil then precedes with crawling onto his shoulders, nudging his head softly. I smile, knowing that it's rare for Quil to want to be on someone else's shoulder, and take a few steps towards him. Quil knows this is the Silver I've been searching for, though he doesn't seem himself. Quil knows the happiness in me that comes from him and wants that happiness to be rekindled.

He looks up slow and hesitantly, first looking at Quil. He looks at him with dilated eyes that stun me. I can see the dark, heavy bags under his eyes clearly, but I wish that was the only thing that was different. They're beginning to glow red… just like the Pidgeot's. Yet, they still have a beautiful silver tint to them, though I'm not sure if that's just my imagination or not. All I really know is that this is Silver and it hurts me to see him like this. It's not like him to be so torn apart.

"Quil? What're you—" He stops mid-sentence as his gaze glides over, spotting me. The way he looks at me is like nothing I've ever seen before from him. I've never seen so much fear in his eyes than right now. "Kotone?"

"Silver!" I smile and tackle him in a tight hug, unable to hold myself back. I'm too relieved to see him to care about the way he looked at me, even if it frightens me. I'm just glad he's alive. "I can't believe you're alright!"

"What're you doing here?!" He pushes me away enough to look into my eyes with dread and a familiar anger that I've come to recognize all too well. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I was looking for you. I thought…" I frown with tears descending from my eyes as I stare back at him, hurt to see how messed up and angry he is in my arrival. I thought he'd be happy to see me, but I guess I was wrong. Quil hops on to my shoulder, trying to comfort me; I notice the glare that he gives Silver as I try to find word to speak through my heartache. "I've been so worried. I thought I'd never see you again… So why? Do you really hate me that much?"

His eyes soften as he lets out a sigh. He combs his fingers through his bangs as he would when he's lost a battle and his eyes shut for a moment before looking at me again. The anger has dissipated in the comings of a different emotion, but what I can't tell.

"No, I could never hate you…! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that; of course you would worry about me." He sighs again with a bright red face. He takes his hand and begins to wipe my tears away, making my heart beat fast within my chest. "Please, don't cry. It's not that I'm not happy to see you… I'm more stunned than anything else, actually. I never thought you'd appear here. It's dangerous for anyone to be here."

"Silver," I can feel my heart skip a beat as I wipe my tears away with a small sniffle, "what's going on? What's happening to you?"

"I don't know, but I saw a ghost or something and then I was lead into this world." He explains, his figure now straighter than when I first stepped into the room. He has always held himself with dignity in front of others, but I have seen him a bit more relaxed when he thinks himself alone in Dragon's Den. I wonder if he's embarrassed to have me see him like that, though I really don't care how he presents himself. "How did you get here?"

"I had some help." I smile, motioning towards his reflection standing by the now closed door. "He helped me find you."

As he looks at his reflection and I watch as anger quickly fills his now bloody ruby eyes. He storms towards the reflection in a rage, spiting out vile words, "You son of a bitch! Why did you bring her here?! It's dangerous! You, of all people, should know that!"

"Silver, please!" I stand, rushing to grab his arm and hold him back from hurting the other as I know he's very capable of doing. "He hasn't done anything wrong. If anything, he's _helped _me."

"He's not helping anyone by bringing them into this hell hole!" He says with fury drenching his words. He puffs for a moment, threading his fingers in his bangs again. "I need to get you out of here. I can't believe this is happening…"

"What's wrong?" I look between them confused. "I still don't understand."

"When someone of your world enters Lost, their reflection begins to take their place in their own world." The reflection explains with a guilty look on his face. "If the transference is completed, you'll never be able to leave. You'll become a permanent part of this world."

"I have to get you out of here before that happens." Silver grabs my hand and begins to pull me towards the tunnel with urgency in his tone and pace. "Even if I can't leave this place, there's still—"

"No." I plant my feet and he looks back at me stunned, his eyes dilated. I can tell that he's thinking that I've lost my mind. I, on the other hand, am not insane, just stubborn. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Don't be ridiculous." He sighs, shaking his head. "It's too late for me and I can't have this happen to you. I _won't_ let it."

"I'm not leaving without you." I frown, standing my ground with crossed arms. I've gone all this way to find him and I'm not turning around to never see him again. I won't stand for it. "If you didn't want me here, than why did you call me?"

He looks at me for a moment as if I had two heads. "Called you? I never called you. My Pokégear doesn't work here. No technology works here, not even the Poké Balls."

"Then who…?" I look over at the even guiltier face of his reflection. I don't need to ask for reassurance. I can tell he did it. That would explain everything that was so strange about that call. "Why did you—"

"If there's anyone who could get him out of here, I knew it had to be you." He tells us calmly and shyly. "As the transference had begun, I've begun to share his memories and feelings. Of course, I knew it was dangerous to bring you here, but there's no one else would be able to do it."

"Why would you want to help me?" Silver growls, not believing a word that's coming out of his reflection's mouth. "You're taking everything away from me! My friends, my Pokémon, my life as I knew it! Why should we believe you?!"

"Just because this demonic world is ruled by evil, doesn't mean that I am, too. I never wished for this to happen." His reflection attempts to reason with us. I look over at Quil, seeing that he believes this phantom, so what he's telling us must be true. "There's no way for you to escape this world on your own, but with her you can."

"Why me?" I ask confused, not following what he's saying. "Why can't he escape on his own with your help?"

"For one, he's too obstinate to listen to me." He says with a frown and I giggle at that, knowing how stubborn he can be at times. Well, actually, most of the time. "Secondly, he lacks the will power to get out of here on his own. He was stuck in a sense of grief and mourning. He lacked the motive, but he is passionate towards you. His will power has already increased immensely since your reunion. With you your wills being so strong together, you'll have no problem escaping back to your world if you can make it to the spot in time."

"Passionate?" I look over at Silver to see his face painted a bright shade of red. "Silver, wha—"

"Well, we better do this quickly then." Silver dodges my glance with an urgent tone. "We have to before her reflection finds out she's here."

"Why? What will she do?" I ask with my heart's quickened pounding being fueled by fear, as though it may burst from my chest.

"Most other reflections aren't as nice as I am." The reflection tells me. "The last time someone wondered into our world, they were tortured and given as sacrifice to the monarch of Lost while they're reflection took their spot in the other world and caused havoc. That was long ago, but it's still possible, especially in your case."

"Sa-Sacrificed?!" I gasp, now terrified. I didn't plan on dying any time soon. "How can that be? I thought you said this place was a reflection of our world. Doesn't that mean our reflections can't exist without us?"

"Not exactly. Lost is a _skewed_ reflection of your world." He corrects me. "We can only exist if an original exits in your world, but just because someone lives in your world doesn't mean that their reflection need to exist. It's a one way street. Originals can exist without reflections, but reflections can't exist without an original."

"So that means…" I begin to piece together the facts of what he's telling me with full comprehension and terror. I now realize that I may be the one truly in danger if my reflection is as demonic as Silver's reflection has hinted.

I'm snapped out of my dreaded thought when I feel a hand holding mine. I look over at Silver feeling flushed. I stare into his eyes to see the determination in them that have always lit such admiration in my heart. "That's means we need to go _now_."

"Right." I nod, beginning to follow Silver back down the passage way after his reflection blows out the flame and closes the door behind us.

I don't let go of Silver's hand. I'm afraid of him being stolen away again. I'm even more scared that something is going to steal _me_ away. The thought only makes me squeeze his hand tighter and walk closer to him. He doesn't seem to mind. I think he understands how scared I am right now. I've never been a big fan of things dying. Especially when that thing could be me…


End file.
